Spin-echo sequences, gradient-echo pulse sequences, and their hybrid are commonly used for data acquisition in magnetic resonance imaging (MRI). The stimulated-echo (STE) pulse sequence is often used to investigate the transport phenomena, such as molecular translational diffusion and displacement-encoded imaging (DENSE). STE is also used in localized single-voxel spectroscopy for studying short T2 species. In STE imaging, half of the prepared magnetization is restored into the longitudinal space by a second 90° RF (tipup) pulse, and other half of the prepared magnetization, which remains on the transverse plane after the tipup RF pulse, is discarded. This results in wasting of a quadrature component of the magnetization and quadruples the acquisition time to achieve a signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) comparable to spin-echo MRI. Considering the low sensitivity of NMR measurements, stimulated echo NMR/MRI is an inefficient measurement technique.